Boa Constrictor
Boa constrictors wear some of the most distinctive markings of all reptiles. Depending on the habitat they are trying to blend into, their bodies can be tan, green, red, or yellow, and display cryptic patterns of jagged lines, ovals, diamonds, and circles. Boas are nonpoisonous constrictors found in tropical Central and South America. Like their anaconda cousins, they are excellent swimmers, but prefer to stay on dry land, living primarily in hollow logs and abandoned mammal burrows. Significantly smaller than anacondas, boas can grow up to 13 feet (4 meters) long and weigh more than 100 pounds (45 kilograms). Their jaws are lined with small, hooked teeth for grabbing and holding prey while they wrap their muscular bodies around their victim, squeezing until it suffocates. Boas will eat almost anything they can catch, including birds, monkeys, and wild pigs. Their jaws can stretch wide to swallow large prey whole. Female boas incubate eggs inside their bodies and give birth up to 60 live babies. Boas are about 2 feet (0.6 meters) long when they are born and grow continually throughout their 25 to 30-year lifespan. The largest boa constrictor ever found measured 18 feet (5.5 meters). Hunted for their fine, ornate skin and for sale in the exotic pet trade, some boa constrictors are endangered and most have protected status in their range. Roles * It played Caterpillar in Adeleine in Wonderland Gallery Ekans.png GetMPmbtk93yzOeXZgVFNkFFsqj1t.jpg Boa-constrictor-head-down.ngsversion.1396531168805.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10609.jpg|Rio 2 (2014) RtED Boa.png|The Road to El Dorado (2000) IMG_7841.PNG IMG 1959.JPG Snake cndrr.jpg Boa Constrictor.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Snake3.jpg Tree Snake from The Smurfs.png Guest Speaker Snake.jpg UTAUC Boa 2.png UTAUC Boa.png boa-constrictor-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) P.U.M.B.A.A..jpeg B6.png Star meets Boa Constrictor.png 1A17AC49-67C8-4683-84B3-7C658773ED45.jpeg 6DDFE3B0-4EC0-492E-97FE-D4F35A6F0997.jpeg 11ABD4D7-C0CE-498F-85E5-0C5A0B5FBA4F.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg 7BA29074-08EA-4271-9BA3-20EE60C65B9F.jpeg AA02DB17-2FD0-4CBF-A00D-6D476D75CA0E.jpeg 25B0EE9D-D133-46E4-9D65-38BA6663B419.jpeg C8598226-276A-4D42-B287-9D295CC6355E.jpeg 773E1598-CB73-4A23-A83F-322B4E801499.jpeg 1F247BDD-047B-4AFE-9A67-342098F1390E.jpeg AAAE7B6A-539A-48C9-A5F1-8D1DE69727B8.jpeg 85BC19D4-95C1-448C-BE5F-5F785CED55D7.jpeg See Also * Emerald Tree Boa * Green Anaconda * Yellow Anaconda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Snakes Category:Rio Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals Category:Inspector Gadget Animals Category:Boas Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Beaver n' Boa Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Snake Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Reptiles Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Snakes Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Pokémon Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:20th Century Fox Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals